


Smokes and Kisses

by imamesslmao



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crying, Drinking, Drugs (weed), Emotions, Feelings, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Short, Smoking, no beta because I'm tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamesslmao/pseuds/imamesslmao
Summary: Adam is sad, and Dom is trying his best to be a good mate and help him!
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. On the balcony

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, just came by to drop off another one of those. Since it's just me projecting all my feelings onto my idols (and various other fictional characters), this is emotional and sad.
> 
> Chapter One is, well, this here and chapter Two will simply be more fluff, just because I feel like it.  
> Enjoy! And as always, please point out any errors you find.

Thick cigarette smoke floated through the cold air. It was really late. Or maybe even early. Adam had lost track of time.  
He just stood there, smoking one cig after another. He knew it was, well, very unhealthy, but after his girlfriend had broken up with him he just felt like utter shit. Like nothing mattered anymore. He was just happy that he hadn't woken up Dom or Tommy, since both of them were worried about him, of course, but he didn't want them to feel troubled because of him.  
Though finding him in this state, make up stains on his face, puffy eyes, whiskey bottle in hand and another cigarette at the tip of his finger--  
The door to the balcony creaked open.  
"Adam..?" Adam visibly flinched and scrambled to hide the evidence of his breakdown. A very, very sleepy Dom stood in the doorframe, his oversized, white hoodie hanging loosely over his shoulders and dropping down to his thighs, baggy pajama pants. He rubbed his eyes with one hand while pushing up his messy, brown hair with the other. "Adam, mate, what are ya doin' out 'ere?", he asked and Adam took a quick, mental note about how much stronger his British accent was, when he was tired.  
"Jus' thinking". Dom chuckled dryly, unconvinced.  
"Thinkin'? With a bottle o' booze, smokin' a tab? Definetly not." He heard the younger man's footsteps on the wooden planks and turned his head to hide his face. He didn't want Dom to see him like this. "Oi, sugar plum. Look at me." A gentle hand on his chin as the Brit turned him back, so they were facing each other. "Ya could've told us, that you weren't feelin' good, darlin'." Dom's brows were furrowed slightly and he grabbed the Scotch from Adam's hand, putting it aside blindly. "Didn't want to trouble ya..." "That's bullshit, Adam. I'm always gonna be there for me best mate, don't matter if it's 3 in the mornin'."  
He pulled him closer, until their noses were almost touching. It was that moment that Adam noticed something. "You were cryin' too, weren't ya?" Dom laughed. "Jus' a bit stressed because o' quarantine. But you're going through a harder time at the moment, so don' try and change the subject." Adam felt him reach for his hand and grab the smoke from him.  
Dom lifted the cigarette between his lips and took a long breath, the nicotine never failing to calm his nerves. Lowering his hand again, he pressed the glowing stub to the metal railing, to put it out. "Now, Adam Warrington, tell me what's been buggin' ya." "It's really not tha' important, I was jus'-" He got interrupted by a pair of hands cupping his cheeks and a soft kiss on his lips.  
Dom kissing Adam wasn't a rare occasion, quite the opposite actually. But most kisses they shared were on stage, in front of thousands of people, and when they kissed, they went wild. Spitting in each other's face, kicking the other one's legs, slamming their guitars or crotches together, biting lips, necks, noses. Dom kissing him so... softly, so reassuring and comforting was rather unusual.  
Before Adam knew it, tears were welling up again and he kissed the Brit back. "Don' ever, ever, ever dare say to me again, tha' your problems aren't important, you idiot", Dom said, after pulling back. "It's because of her, innit?" Adam sighed deeply, running a trembling hand over his face. He looked away. "Yeah- you're right. I jus'... I don't wanna talk about it at the moment." Dom flashed him an understanding smile and gave him a short, small peck right next to Adam's nose, kissing away a stray tear that had made its way down his cheek. He proceeded to slowly walk backwards, clearly trying to drag Adam back inside.  
"Come on, let's try and see if we can do something about this whole thing."


	2. Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to write this at like 11pm, so I apologize a hundred times for all the typos n' shit.  
> Update: It's currently 3AM about two and a half months later and I kind of forgot that this existed... I'm sorry-  
> It's really not... like... y'know, worth the wait, because I didn't actually put that much effort into it, I just forgot about it, still hope you enjoy it.

"Come on, let's try and see if we can do something about this whole thing."  
Adam blinked, confused at what Dom meant. "Wha'?" The younger man gave him a lopsided, toothy grin. "I'm not jus' gonna let my sugar plum go through this alone, am I?"  
He managed to guide Adam through parts of the house and into the living room, gently putting pressure on his shoulders to push him down. "Stay here for a second, please?" Dom left the room and returned not even a minute later with a blanket and two pillows, smiling at Adam over the pile he carried in his arms. "Don't you think tha' is a bit too much?" Dom dropped everything merely a metre away from the couch to put his hands on his hips. "Nah, def- denf... Defnitetly-- wha'?" Adam looked up at him. "Huh?" Dom frowned, lost his composure for a second and raised an eyebrow in confusion while Adam snorted at his sudden struggle with words. "Defitently... No, fook!" Dom scoffed and blew a raspberry into the air, rolling his eyes at himself, which drew a chuckle from the other man. "No, _definetly_ not." Adam kneeled down to pick up the neglected bedding. "Let's jus' forget that. You wait, I'll be righ' back." Dom fled the room once again. This time he was gone for a longer time, though Adam could catch a faint rumbling from the kitchen. Unsure about what to do he sat down on the couch, resting his hands in his lap, glancing at the blanket and back onto the floor. Now that it was quiet in the living room he was left with his own thoughts again. Sighing shakily he bit his lower lip to stop new tears from falling. He turned around when he heard shuffling from behind, seeing Dom holding one cups in each hand and a joint between his lips. Adam sniffled and Dom gently sat down the mugs on the small table in front of the couch. "I thought tha' you probably didn't feel like sleepin' anyways, but coffee would've upset your stomach too much. That's why I made us tea!" Dom grinned widely and Adam's heart ached. He didn't feel like he deserved Dom in the slightest. "Y'know that Gav's goin' to kill us if we smoke inside?" He noted, after muttering a low 'Thank you'. Dom grabbed the blanket and spread it over Adam, tossing him a pillow. "Yeah, but tha' really is a problem for future me. For now, let's jus' enjoy ourselves." He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and handed it over to Adam, together with the joint. After Adam had taken both items from him, he pulled the ashtray on the table closer and slipped under the covers, too, shuffling closer to Adam.  
"If ya want to eat something jus' tell me." Taking the teabags, Dom dropped them onto the small tray and grabbed a cup, lifting it to his lips to take a sip. For a while the two of them just sat there, drinking the Yorkshire tea that Dom loved so much, passing the joint and enjoying the company. Soon Dom put his cup back on the table and looked at the ceiling. For a second he thanked whatever or whoever watched over them, that they hadn't set off the fire alarm. That truly would've been an experience (not to mention that they would've had to explain to Tom and Gavin what the fuck they were doing). "I know that you don't want to talk... Jus' know tha' I'm always here if you need someone, alrigh'?" Adam nodded, smiling gratefully. "You matter a lot to me, I can't stand seein' you hurt." When the Scottish man turned and looked at his British companion he felt a pair of lips press gently against his forehead. Adam sighed in content. His body felt heavy, the marijuana and the lack of sleep only adding to the fuzzy feeling inside his head. He let his body fall into a comfortable position and shut his eyes. "Tired...", he mumbled, before finally drifting off to sleep. Dom chuckled under his breath and carefully, as not to wake up the other man, removed the empty mug from Adam's grip. One of his hands timidly brushed Adam's dark curls out of his face and he took a second to appreciate the sight. His nostril piercing, his dark eyebrows, the slight freckles, his soft stubble and those dreamy, although closed, hazel eyes. He decided to stay with his friend for now. He placed a last, soft kiss to Adam's cheek. "Sweet dreams, sugar plum."


End file.
